The Amulet of Isis
by LadyofLaMancha
Summary: Chapter II is now UP! please rr! Evelyn recieves a phone call from Scotland Yard, that will turn her life upside down.
1. Chapter I

The Amulet of Isis: Chapter One  
  
1928  
  
"Evelyn O'Connell, Egyptology Department."  
  
"Mrs. O'Connell? This is Detective J. William Sweeney with Scotland Yard. Your presence is requested as soon as possible in our offices on Earls Court Road."  
  
"Has there been some sort of accident...?"  
  
"Yes Missus, but probably not of the sort your imagining."  
  
"Rick...or Jonathan? Are they all right? Should I go to the hospital first...?"  
  
"No Missus, its nothing to do with your family. It's more of a British Museum concern...we need your expertise."  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
A short time later, Evelyn Carnahan O'Connell walked through the doors of the Kensington branch of Scotland Yard more confused than confident. She couldn't understand, first of all, what a British Museum Egyptologist could do to help the most modern detectives in the world. Secondly, the petite brunette had no idea why she had been asked for by name and not Dr. Throckmorten, the current curator for the British Museum and a foremost expert in the field of Egypt. She shrugged off her concerns though and approached the front desk where a man was on the phone. As she came closer she realized he already knew who she was and was calling a back room to announce her.  
  
"Mrs. O'Connell, Detective Sweeney is waiting for you. Through this door, last room on the right."  
  
Evelyn passed the man with a nod and walked tenitively through the brown door into a simple hall. It reminded her of a hospital, neutral colors and immaculately clean. Making her way efficiently to the last door on the right she knocked and was greeted with the face of a man who was old enought to have been her father. His features were stern, however, not pleasent and Evelyn could read nothing from his ice blue eyes.  
  
"Ah, Mrs. O'Connell come in. I'm Detective Sweeney and this is Detective Porter." He gestured to a younger man in the corner who merely nodded.  
  
Evelyn smiled back at him, determined not to show her bewilderment. Detective Sweeney apparently wasn't going to give her time to ask anyhow. He produced a bracelet that she recognized well. It was an artifact called the amulet of Isis. A relitively new acquisition to the British Museum. One she, was under the impression, had not even arrived in England yet. Her shock was apparent. "We hoped you'd recognize it," Detective Sweeney said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Now, Mrs. O'Connell if you'll be so kind as to follow me, your rights will be read to you. You're under arrest for the murder of Dr. Robert Throckmorten. 


	2. Chapter II

The Amulet of Isis: Chapter I  
  
I  
  
"This is a load of horse crap!"  
  
"I am doing all that I can Mr. O'Connell. The evidence is circumstantial, but when put together it makes one hell of a case against your wife."  
  
Richard O'Connell was mad. No he was more than mad...it was a state his brother in law would have referred to as 'cheesed'. If anyone had ever been cheesed in his life, Richard O'Connell was that man at this moment. "Well you're the one who came to US lady, so you need to tell me why I should hire you as my wife's lawyer instead of...hmmm....I don't know A MAN? Or at least someone I know from Adam...or Eve as the case may be." Just saying the name 'Eve' reminded him of Evelyn sitting in a cell on Earls Court Road. He spat a frustrated curse into the phone pushing his hair out of his face with his free hand  
  
.  
  
"Just listen to me, Mr. O'Connell..." the feminine voice on the other end had a slight edge to it now. "I myself am somewhat of an expert in Egyptian artifact, despite the fact that I went all the way in law. I know where your wife is coming from and I can attest to her character. I know she isn't guilty and I KNOW I can prove it more efficiently than any of those names you're holding in your hand."  
  
Rick looked at the list in his hand. Jonathan had scrawled out about seven 'lawyer friends' on a napkin not more than an hour ago when they received the phone call about Evelyn. This woman was indeed perceptive if she guessed this fact and hadn't even met them yet. He sighed. Once she found out they were on the same wavelength about Egypt, Evelyn would insist that the voice on the other side of the line represent her. "Look lady, I've just posted bond for my wife and I need to talk it over, but you'll be hearing from us." He borrowed a pencil from the police front desk where he was hunched over the phone. Scribbling her return number down on the long list of lawyers, he put the receiver back on the cradle and slunk down into the uncomfortable brown fabric and metal chair.   
  
Moments later Evelyn was brought out by a stoic looking officer, detective by his dress, Rick thought. He was commenting to her that usually murder suspects were not let out on bail, but the judge apparently had issues with the arrest warrant and had allowed Evelyn to return home pending trial. The O'Connells were grateful for that. Evie spending the night or even longer in jail was an unplesant prospect. The little time she HAD been there left an uncomfortable catch in Rick's throat.  
  
"Yeah the judge let her out because she didn't ~DO anything," Rick said sarcastically approaching them  
  
.  
  
A calmer more diplomatic Evelyn laid a hand on his shoulder, "And the truth shall come to light, Rick. Lets just be grateful I don't have to stay here and can actively prove my innocence." The words sounded foreign and hollow coming from her mouth, but the last few hours had been nothing BUT that and confusing to boot. She nodded to the young detective at her side. It was the same one who had been with Detective Sweeney as the handcuffs were placed on her wrists. Carrying her purse, the only thing Evelyn had brought with her, he looked a lot less menacing. The young man held the door for Evelyn and Rick and followed them to Rick's car. The sun glinted off of the powder blue doorplates.   
  
"I've got it from here," Rick nodded to the man as he moved to open the car door for Evelyn.  
  
"I'm afraid you don't understand, Mr. O'Connell. Your wife IS still a suspect in this investigation. She was released until the judge considers we have enough evidence to try and convict her."  
  
"Yeah well you don't have a warrant for my car so take your damn hands off of it."  
  
"Rick---" a soft voice inturrupted. He ignored her.  
  
"Mr. O'Connell, like I said, Mrs. O'Connell is still a major suspect in this trial and the two of you have extensive weath and travel expertise. While she may be free of the immidiate eyes of Scotland Yard, she is still to be supervised."  
  
Rick snorted as he pushed past the detective his eyes squinting in the setting sunlight. "Yeah and how do they intend to do that."  
  
The man extended his hand, "By making me your special houseguest. Now if you will kindly step aside I can accompany you home in the back seat. My things will be sent to me later." 


End file.
